Equipo
by Rocio Hyuga
Summary: Al graduarse de la academia, ambos fueron separados, cada uno se desenvolvía bien en sus respectivos equipos, cuando se trataba de que los dos formasen un equipo, pues… el resultado era el mismo: Misión fallida.[Oneshot para el Intercambio de OS del grupo "Light & Dark (NaruHinaMen/MenHinaNaru)"]. Para Miss Pepinillo


_**Disclamer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no al gran Masashi Kishimoto**_

* * *

"―_recuerdos o frases importantes―"_

―"_pensamientos" _―

―diálogos ―.

―**Diálogos externos ―.**

―Énfasis en algo ―.

_Palabras* _- significado abajo.

… - Cortes de escena, incluso entre recuerdos. (Excepto cuando los recuerdos son intermedios de escenas)

* * *

_**Equipo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

―Misión… fallida… de nuevo.

Una vena sobresaltaba en la frente de la quinta Hokage, Senju Tsunade, mientras su mirada miel se posaba con fiereza en los gemelos frente a ella, uno rubio y otro pelinegro; Uzumaki Naruto y Uzumaki Menma.

―Menma tuvo la culpa ―masculló Naruto al cruzarse de brazos.

― ¿Mi culpa? ―dijo Menma arqueando una ceja― ¿Quién fue el idiota que saltó sobre aquellos bandidos sin una estrategía previa? ―lo miró acusante.

Una vena palpito en la cabeza del rubio― ¿y por qué se supone que debo esperar tus ordenes, Menma-baka?

―Por qué yo era el capitán del equipo, pedazo de imbécil.

― ¡Mentira! ¡La vuela nunca nombró un capitán!

―Apenas y lograste convertirte en _Chunin_, yo soy un _Jounin_ y pronto un _anbu_, es cuestión de lógica… o espera, tú ni siquiera sabes lo que eso significa.

― ¿Qué estas tratando de decirme?

―Si no puedes usar tu cerebro para entender lo obvio, yo no tengo porque explicártelo.

El golpe sordo sobre la mesa, detuvo en seco a Naruto en su intento por lanzarse sobre su hermano Menma y molerlo a golpes.

― ¡Ya tuve suficiente de ustedes!

…

Izumo y Kotetsu se adentraban a la torre Hokage con los reportes del día cuando su atención fue captada por un escritorio que salía volando desde la oficina de Tsunade, todo fue tan rápido que ninguno de ellos tuvo tiempo para esquivarlo.

…

―Aquí esta su misión para mañana ―masculló Tsunade al tirarle el pergamino a un rasguñado Menma, que trataba le limpiarse el polvo y mantener la compostura.

Mientras un par de metros atrás se encontraba tirado en el suelo semi-consciente, con varios golpes y rasguños.

― ¿ni siquiera nos darás un día de descanso?

―Después de ese fracaso de misión, ¿aún lo preguntas?

―Tsk.

―Irán a unos terrenos de cultivo a las afueras del país del fuego y-

― ¿Terrenos de cultivo? ¿Abuela, lo dices enserio? Ese tipo de misiones son para _Genin_, no pienso-

Las palabras del rubio fueron cortadas por el golpe de Tsunade contra su rostro.

― ¡Deja de interrumpirme, chiquillo maleducado! ―bramó iracunda― Como les decía ―bufó recuperando la compostura― La razón por la que irán a estos campos de cultivo, es debido a que ninjas renegados de otras aldeas han estado atacando a los agricultores, así que deberán hacerse pasar por simples trabajadores, ayudaran en los la reconstrucción de algunos terrenos mientras recolectan información, ¿entendido?

― ¿Qué pasará cuando demos con esos ninjas? ―cuestionó Menma.

―Lo que buscan son ninjas renegados de rango _S_, su misión es capturarlos.

Menma y un recompuesto Naruto se limitaron a afirmar con la cabeza.

―Para esta misión, se les asignara a un ninja especialista en rastreo.

―"_No, de nuevo el pulgoso"_ ―pedía internamente Menma.

―"_Qué no sea Shino, que no sea Shino, no soportare otro trauma con sus insectos"_ ―suplicaba Naruto.

―su compañera será: Hyuga Hinata.

Ambos casi dejan escapar un suspiro de alivio ante el nombramiento de la joven.

―Partirán mañana a primera hora, así que pueden retirarse ―finalizó Tsunade haciendo un además para que se marcharan― Oh, y una última cosa… Si vuelven a fracasar en esta misión, no los regresaré a la academia, quedaran oficialmente destituidos como ninjas ―sentenció.

Ambos quisieron replicar pero para cuando abrieron la boca, la Senju Hokage les había cerrado la puerta en la cara.

…

Esto tenía que ser una broma, se dijo Naruto, no solo habían fracasado la misión anterior al dejar que los bandidos escaparan, sino que la abuela Tsunade les había dado una buena paliza en la que casi los mata con su escritorio, que milagrosamente pudieron esquivarlo y este rompió la ventana, pero no creía que hubiese habido heridos ¿o sí? En fin, las cosas solo iban de mal en peor, el fracaso de la misión lo dejo completamente exhausto, no obstante la desconsiderada de la abuela les había asignado una nueva misión para el día siguiente, sin contar que una vez más tendría que estar enfrascado con Menma.

―Quiero a mi viejo equipo de vuelta ―suspiró al aire con pesar― Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan… Hasta extraño al _Teme_ y a Sai…

Uzumaki Naruto y Uzumaki Menma eran gemelos, lo único que los diferenciaba es que Naruto era rubio y Menma se había teñido el cabello de negro, los motivos eran desconocidos hasta para él. Naruto era mayor que Menma por apenas 2 minutos y 10 segundos. Sus padres murieron al sacrificarse por ellos y la aldea heroicamente cuando nacieron, confiándoles las dos mitades del gran _Kyubi no Yoko_, pero restando aquello, no tenían nada en común. Menma era un genio en todo lo que hacía, mientras Naruto… bueno él era él, siempre alegre, perseverante y quizá haciendo una que otra broma.

Al graduarse de la academia, ambos fueron separados y Naruto fue asignado a su equipo, o como a le gustaba llamarlo: _El Team 7_, mientras que Menma fue a dar con otro equipo, y aunque cada uno se desenvolvía bien en sus respectivos equipos, cuando se trataba de que los dos formasen un equipo, pues… el resultado era el mismo: _Misión fallida_.

Pero en está ocasión no tenía opción, ninguno de los dos la tenía. Porqué el equipo de Naruto fue dividió para cumplir diferentes misiones, y el equipo de Menma… bueno, después de cierta misión, él fue el único sobreviviente…

Al menos si le veía el lado amable, al menos no tendría que soportar a su hermano en soledad, Hinata estaría ahí y ella le agradaba bastante, la consideraba una buena amiga y también… bueno dejémoslo en que era una amiga importante para él.

…

Durante su infancia a Naruto y él habían vivido en el mismo departamento, tras graduarse de la academia y haberse convertido en _Genins_, él decidió salir de ahí, ahorró una buena parte de lo que ganaba en sus misiones hasta costearse la renta de otro apartamento y lo consiguió. Así que el levantarse cada día y salir a sus misiones, sin tener que lidiar con las estupideces de su idiota hermano, era de los pequeños y secretos placeres que le gustaba disfrutar.

Penosamente, él haber perdido a su equipo, algo que aunque le costó superar y prefería olvidar, ahora que al final podía comenzar a superar, tenía que caer con el descerebrado de su hermano para formar equipo, lo cual solo tenía un mismo resultado sin importar el grado de dificultad: _Fracaso_.

―Buenos días, Menma-kun.

Y aunque en esta misión le tocaba lidiar de nuevo con ese inepto, la presencia de Hyuga Hinata parecía menguar su molestia. Ella era una buena amiga, aunque su timidez podía exasperarlo a veces, pero su presencia le resultaba agradable.

―Buen día ―saludó secamente Menma a la joven de ojos perlados, antes de empezar a caminar, en una indicación muda a que lo siguiera.

―M-Menma-kun… Naruto-kun, aún no viene ―intentó decirle ella.

― ¿Importa? Conociendo a ese idiota, lo más seguro es que se haya quedado dormido, y esperarlo nos hará perder tiempo ―Y sin más que decir reanudo su camino.

―Pero…

―Eventualmente nos alcanzará, así que deja de preocuparte.

Hinata dirigió una última mirada al camino, antes de seguir a Menma.

…

¡Grandioso! Como si levantarse para tener una misión con Menma-gruñón no fuese malo, el bendito despertador se había roto y se había quedado dormido, y agregando la cereza del pastel, Menma y Hinata lo habían dejado atrás, que de Menma no le sorprendía, pero sí de Hinata… aunque algo le decía que había sido el cara dura de su hermano el que la había convencido de dejarlo atrás.

…

―Muchas gracias, por la oportunidad de trabajo.

Fueron las palabras unísonas de Menma, Hinata y un jadeante Naruto.

―Me alegra que estén aquí ―dijo un hombre de mediana edad, mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente con una pequeña toalla― Les mostrare el lugar, síganme, por favor.

…

El sol de medio día en lo alto, y el sonido de algunas aves de rapiña a lo lejos… todo aquello era como si estuviesen en medio del desierto…

―Naruto-kun, Menma-kun.

La suave voz de Hinata los trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

―Les traje un poco de agua.

La mirada de ambos brilló y mientras Naruto chillaba de agradecimiento, Menma estuvo tentado a seguirlo, de no ser porque su orgullo era demasiado grande… Porque definitivamente, una cosa era la vida ninja que implicaba un arduo entrenamiento, pero en el que estabas en constante movimiento, ya sea entrenando nuevas técnicas o diseñando nuevas formas de ocultarte en las sombras. Y otra muy distinta era el trabajo de campo, el trabajo físico, arduo y constante de labrar y sembrar tierra debajo del incandescente sol. Una diferencia que los gemelos Uzumaki habían aprendido en esta semana.

…

― ¿Hasta cuándo terminaremos está misión? ¡Estoy muerto de cansancio! ―se quejaba Naruto al dejarse caer contra el tatami de la pequeña cabaña que les habían prestado para quedarse.

―Tsk, llorón ―bufó Menma― Estas cansado porque no entrenas lo suficiente.

―Mira quién lo dice ―sonrió Naruto burlón, al ver como Menma trataba de mantener la compostura pesé al dolor físico.

El pelinegro lo fulminó con la mirada… Pero el sonido de la puerta llamó su atención.

―Con permiso ―dijo educadamente Hinata al entrar.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ―cuestionó Menma con cierto interés.

―Acaba de llegar un mensaje de la aldea ―respondió la joven con cierta seriedad, al tomar asiento junto a ellos― Tsunade-sama nos ha dado permiso para actuar ―informó al bajar su tono de voz, para que solo entre ellos pudiesen escucharse.

Esa era otra de las cosas por las que a Menma le agradaba Hinata, su eficiencia. Ellos habían tenido misiones previas, y como había dicho antes, su timidez podía llegar a exasperarlo a veces, así como su personalidad amable y bondadosa le hacía dudar de que estuviera hecha para la vida cruenta de un shinobi –esa fue una de las primeras impresiones que tuvo de ella–. Cuando la situación lo ameritaba mostraba ese lado serio y digno de un shinobi, pero sin perder la esencia de su ser.

―Bien, entonces hay que diseñar la estrategia de ataque ―dijo Menma, a lo que la joven asintió en concordancia― Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es-

― ¡¿Y por qué tienes que ser tú el que diseñe la estrategia?!

Y esta era una de las muchas, muchas razones por las que no soportaba al idiota de su hermano. Su escándalo y estupidez al hablar y actuar.

― ¿Quién es el _Jounin_ acá, idiota?

― ¡Hinata también es _Jounin_! ―señaló el rubio.

―Ella acaba de graduarse como tal.

― ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

―Le falta experiencia, imbécil.

― ¡Claro que no! Lo que pasa es que tú eres un egocéntrico-controlador que le gusta dar órdenes, ¡Estoy seguro de que Hinata haría una mejor estrategia que tú!

Ambos hermanos se fulminaron con la mirada el uno al otro.

―Tra-Tranquilícense, por favor… ―intervino Hinata, con cierto nerviosismo al interferir en el campo visual de ambos― Naruto-kun… agradezco mucho el voto de confianza ―le sonrió, a lo que el pelinegro frunció el seño― pero, Menma-kun, tiene razón, yo… yo apenas y acabo de pasar el examen a _Jounin_, aún me falta mucha experiencia y él lleva más tiempo siéndolo, así que… creo que lo más sensato sería escucharlo.

Menma sonrió autosuficiente, mientras Naruto fruncía el seño― Eso no es cierto, sus estrategias siempre hacen que fracasemos nuestras misiones ―masculló inconforme.

―Nuestras misiones no fracasarían si siguieras las instrucciones al pie de la letra, en vez de saltar a lo idiota al campo de batalla sin pensar en las consecuencias ―dijo Menma.

―Naruto-kun…

El suave tacto de Hinata sobre su mano, sorprendió y llamó al mismo tiempo la atención de Naruto.

―Somos shinobis… tenemos reglas y es cierto que no siempre pueda gustarnos seguirlas, pero es importante hacerlo para cumplir con nuestra misión…

El rubio, quiso protestar, pero las palabras que la joven dijo a continuación, lo sorprendieron tanto a él como a Menma.

―Sin embargo, hay algo más importante que las reglas, y es el trabajo en equipo… y eso somos ahora, un equipo, por favor… esforcémonos por cumplir la misión trabajando juntos y cuidándonos entre sí.

Lo que siguió fue un momento de silencio, en el que Hinata imaginó que el rubio se habría molestado con ella, no obstante, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al sentir como Naruto había movido su mano para apretar la suya en señal de entendimiento, amistad y algo más que no supo explicar… Menma por su lado, no protestó en lo que restaba de la noche mientras elaboraban la estrategia a utilizar, sin embargo no pudo evitar sentir incomodidad y una extraña punzada en la boca de su estomago al recordar la mirada que su rubio-idiota hermano y Hinata compartieron en aquel momento.

…

Esto era malo, muy malo, pese a que en el inicio habían salido bastante bien, mientras siguieron cada paso de la estrategia que habían elaborado el día anterior. Las cosas se habían complicado en un punto. Al parecer los ninjas renegados que habían estado investigando, al parecer se percataron de ello, y de alguna forma habían reunido a más ninjas menores para tenderles una emboscada.

Cosa que no debería ser ningún problema para los tanques de poder que eran Naruto y Menma, el problema era que habían tomado a Hinata de rehén en un descuido de ambos. Así que ahora no podían pelear al cien por ciento, o de lo contrario ella correría gran peligro.

―Demonios, ¿Cuántos tipos son? Cada vez aparecen más ―se quejó Naruto al esquivar varios shurikens.

―Cálmate, por ahora lo mejor que podemos hacer es seguir peleando ―dijo Menma al cortar el cuello de varios de ellos.

― ¿Qué me calme? ¡Te recuerdo que estos imbéciles tienen a Hinata! ―bramó el rubio― ¿Cómo quieres que me calme?

― ¡Ya sé que la tienen! ¿Crees que soy idiota? ¡Yo también estoy preocupado por ella! ―soltó impulsivamente.

Más cuando calló en cuenta de lo que había dicho, el rubio lo miraba con gran asombro… Y en ese efímero momento en que sus miradas se cruzaban, ambos se percataron no solo de que la preocupación era mutua, también la frustración de no poder hacer nada, pero más importante… de ese sentimiento que al parecer aún no podían darle un nombre, pero que sabían que era fuerte y que Hinata era la única que los hacía sentir de esa forma.

Una explosión a lo lejos llamó la atención de ambos, sacándolo de sus pensamientos… Por lo cual se apresuraron a terminar con los ninjas restantes antes de dirigirse hacia el lugar. Hinata de alguna había logrado escapar gracias a un par de sellos explosivos y a su Byakugan, pero estaba demasiado cansada y los ninjas renegados que la seguían comenzaban a cortarle el paso, eso sin contar las heridas de su cuerpo por el enfrentamiento previo… Y justo cuando pensó que sería capturada de nuevo, un "as" de luz negro le nublo la vista, antes de quedar cegada por el sol en cuestión de milisegundos.

Cuando por fin logró enfocar correctamente, lo primero que divisó fue una cabellera negra mecerse con el viento, acariciando un fuerte mentón, unas marcas en las mejillas en forma de bigotes, hasta que finalmente se topo con unos ojos azules.

―M-Menma…kun… ―identificó aún perpleja de verse en los brazos del aludido en lo alto de la rama de un árbol― ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?

― ¿Lo olvidas? fuiste tú la que dijo que teníamos que trabajar en equipo y cuidarnos entre sí ―respondió tranquilamente Menma al arquear una ceja.

―Yo… ―las palabras de Hinata fueron cortadas por la sorpresa de ver a uno de los ninjas renegados saltar tras de Menma con la clara intención de cortarlo con su katana― ¡Men-

Una vez más sus palabras quedaron al aire, cuando una ráfaga amarilla y naranja apareció en su campo de visión, pateando con fuerza al hombre en el rostro impactándolo con varios árboles al otro lado.

―Hinata, somos un equipo ahora, así que debemos cuidarnos las espaldas entre nosotros ―dijo Naruto al caer en el reducido espacio de aquella rama dándole la espalda― Jamás te abandonare, lo juro, y yo jamás retrocedo a mis palabras ¿lo recuerdas? Es nuestro camino ninja ―sonrió al verla desde atrás, sin bajar la guardia.

Los ojos de Hinata brillaron de la emoción no solo por las palabras del rubio, sino también por las de Menma, quien ahora la depositaba en el suelo. Una pequeña y dulce sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al verlos. Por un instante había perdido la esperanza de que ellos llegasen a rescatarla, puesto que lo más sensato sería ir a pedir refuerzos y luego regresar… Pero no fue así… Y les estaba eternamente agradecida por regresar por ella, no era algo más que simple agradecimiento o admiración… era un sentimiento que no sabría describir en palabras.

―Usa tu Byakugan y dinos cuantos ninjas quedan ―ordenó Menma, a lo que ella asintió con fuerzas renovadas.

―Quedan 6, tres del lado norte y tres en el este ―respondió tras verificar el terreno.

― ¿Segura? ―dijo Naruto al posicionarse.

―Si… No, esperen, hay otro dos al noreste.

―Yo iré al este ―dijo Menma al ajustar las correas de sus guantes.

―Entonces no se diga más, yo iré al norte ―dijo Naruto al chocar su puño contra la palma de su mano con determinación.

―Hinata, tú encárgate de los otros dos ―ordenó Menma.

―Si ―asintió ella con seguridad.

―Bien equipo, no se diga más, ¡Andando! ―exclamó el rubio con euforia, a lo que los otros dos asintieron con una sonrisa antes de saltar hacia su respectivo destino.

…

―Esta misión… fue fallida, de nuevo…

― ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿De qué estás hablando, abuela?! ―reclamó Naruto― ¡Si hicimos lo que dijiste!

― ¡Les pedí que capturaran a esos ninjas, pero nunca les pedí que destruyeran los campos de cultivo, chiquillos idiotas!

― ¡Tú solo nos dijiste que los capturamos! ¿Qué culpa tenemos de que la pelea se nos haya ido un poco de las manos, vieja bruja? ―estalló Menma, al aporrear la mesa.

― ¡Mocoso insolente! ¿A quién llamas: vieja bruja? ―reclamó Tsunade al levantarse de su asiento― ¿Saben lo que costara reparar esos campos de cultivo? ¡Ustedes los destrozaron prácticamente todos! ¡El costo de la misión no puede cubrir esos gastos!

― ¿Y qué culpa tenemos nosotros de eso? ―dijo Naruto.

― ¡Ustedes fueron los que lo destrozaron, ahora ustedes lo arreglan!

― ¿Y por qué nosotros? ¡Tú eres la Hokage, tú arréglalo, nosotros ya cumplimos con nuestra misión! ―dijo ahora Menma.

Hinata por su parte veía entre divertida y nerviosa la escena, al final… Tsunade tenía razón, aunque ella tuvo un poco de dificultad en su combate contra aquellos dos ninjas, al final logro derrotarlos, sin embargo, Naruto y Menma… ellos parecía que se habían emocionado un poco y al final terminaron llevando sus respectivos combates a los campos de cultivo y estos quedaron destrozados.

― ¡Entonces está será su nueva misión; repararan los campos de cultivo y los gastos correrán de su propio sueldo!

― ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no es justo!

― ¡Vieja explotadora! ¡Esa no es una misión, solo estas buscando como librarte de tus gastos!

― ¡Es una orden de la quinta Hokage!

Al parecer esto se iría para rato, se dijo Hinata, pero bueno… al final no importaba si tenían que hacer otra misión juntos, a ella le agradaba la idea de pasar más tiempo con Naruto y Menma, quizá no eran un equipo oficial y posiblemente colaborarían entre si temporalmente, pero… por ahora era un _**Equipo**_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Tarde muy tarde, lo sé… pero tuve muchas dificultades para poder hacer este one-shot, de hecho aparte de los ajetreados días que he tenido, tuve que escribir y reescribir es OS cerca de cinco veces, porque no me gustaba como había quedado las veces anteriores, finalmente estoy más o menos conforme, pero no quise postergarlo más.

Siento mucho el retraso, pero quise hacer un OS para cerrar esta maravillosa semana de aniversario del grupo "_Light_ & _Dark_ (_NaruHinaMen_/**MenHinaNaru**)", por lo que este One-shot va dedicado especialmente a nuestra fundadora oficial, la grandiosa: ¡Mitsuki de Akasuna! (Miss Pepinillo) ¡Mitsu-chan, ojala que este one haya sido de tu agrado!

¡Ojala y también este OS haya sido del agrado de todos aquellos que lo han leído!

Disculpen las faltas de ortografía

¡Cuídense!

¡Sayo!

_**¿Alguien me regala un review?**_


End file.
